Wicked Game
by Darkest Ember
Summary: Before Hook left with the others to save Henry, he told his daughter, Katelyn, to stay behind in Storybrooke, where it's safe. Katelyn refuses to miss out on what's sure to be an epic adventure, so she sneaks aboard the Jolly Roger. Once they arrive in Neverland, Katelyn quickly realizes that Peter Pan is the devil in disguise. Pan/OC with the potential for Felix/OC later on.
1. Hide and Seek

**Wicked Game **

By: Darkest Ember

Chapter 1: Hide and Seek

* * *

Sharp, jagged branches lashed at my face as nothing but fleeting remains of adrenaline pushed me further into the dense forest. Arrows flew from every direction. I'd been grazed a couple times, resulting in rips in cloth and flesh. The blood had already hardened and blended with dirt from the many times that I had tripped over loose roots.

I couldn't feel the pain that surely accompanied those injuries. All I could focus on was getting away from these little demons and finding Henry.

My father, known across many lands as the swashbuckling pirate Captain Hook, refused to let me join the rescue mission. He said Neverland was too dangerous. I was ready to prove that I could handle _anything_.

So, instead of continuing this plan of fleeing like a coward, I ducked behind a large tree stump, ready to attack. Of course, I had come prepared – the moment I heard that Henry had been taken, I joined Emma, Snow, Charming, Regina, and Rumple to conceive a plan.

We weren't really sure how we were going to get to wherever Henry had been taken, until my father showed up offering his ship as a means of transit while Rumple located Henry's whereabouts. Not knowing much about the destination, I came ready for the worst with a sheathed sword hanging from my belt and a dagger hidden in my boot.

* * *

The boys' stomping and shouting was getting closer. I tied back my raven hair and gripped the hilt of my sword. After drawing in a few deep breaths to steady my nerves, I leapt out and used my sword to pin the nearest boy to a tree.

His face was covered with a hood, which I pulled back as I increased the pressure of my blade against his throat. This boy was a few years younger than me, though his age suddenly seemed irrelevant upon noticing the ferocity in his eyes.

I may not have been around many children when I was younger, but I'm quite sure that normal 13-year-old boys didn't look like that. This was no normal island.

"Where's Henry?" I demanded, forcing my focus back on the task at hand.

The boy snickered through a cringe as his back was pushed further into the rough bark of the tree. "It doesn't matter. Once Pan's done with him, you'll never see him again."

His sneer seemed to widen as he glanced over my shoulder. Getting so caught up in cornering and questioning the first boy I could find, I forgot that there had been a small tribe of them chasing me. I kept my sword up against the boy's throat as I slowly turned around and found ten bows and arrows pointed at me.

Thoughts of surrender crossed my mind, but they quickly vanished as I considered what my father would think of me – provided he wouldn't be too angry upon finding me on the island in the first place.

Surrender was not an option. I pulled the sword away from my captive's throat and hit him on the side of the head with the hilt, effectively rendering him unconscious. Before his body hit the ground, a barrage of arrows soared through the small space.

I blocked most shots using my sword, but I was having too many close encounters. Murder wasn't in my nature, so I'd have to hope that knocking them out would be good enough.

Running over to a cluster of them, I grabbed one by the throat and kneed him in the gut before disposing of him and punching another square in the jaw. He didn't fall down as quickly and managed return the gesture. Abandoning the sword, I ducked down and retrieved my dagger. I slashed his chest, making the wound deep enough to stop him from fighting, though allowing for an eventual recovery.

Feeling a rush of excitement from my success thus far, I started getting a bit more creative with my attacks. Suddenly, rocks were as potent as bullets and pointed twigs as painful as the tip of a blade. More arrows grazed me during the assault, but I was feeling absolutely invincible, perhaps foolishly so.

Cloaked boys were falling at my feet left and right. At first, I thought from the lack of shouting and attacking that I had eliminated them all. With a satisfied smile, I turned on my heel, intending to continue my search for Henry and the others.

That endeavor halted as I smacked into someone's chest. Glancing up, I saw a tall boy, older than the rest, with murderous glee in his eyes. For a moment, I couldn't look away from him, my gaze settling on the long scar that crossed over his eye.

"I never thought I'd see the day a _girl _could do so much damage," he said. "Pan will want you…alive." Despite his supposed surprise with the situation, his voice was completely deadpan.

As the faintest traces of fear manifested, my fingers tightened around the dagger I'd been holding. All I have to do is catch him off guard and then make a run for it. "You're crazy if you think I'd go anywhere with you," I replied.

"And here I thought you wanted to be reunited with Henry?" He smirked as he watched my harden expression melt at the sound of Henry's name. As convenient as it would be to have this boy lead me to Henry, he can't be trusted.

"Oh, I do," I smiled, "but I don't need any help from you." Not wanting to give him a chance to creep back into my emotions, I slashed the non-scarred side of his face and shoved him. He was effectively caught off guard and stumbled to the ground, clutching his bleeding cheek.

* * *

After that brief pause in constant doses of exhilaration and fighting, the pain from the injuries I'd endured and general fatigue started settling in, making my limbs resistant when it came time to run like hell.

My eyes darted around, attempting to find some sort of path that would get me out of this godforsaken forest, but everywhere I turned, I was surrounded by plants and trees. Panicking, I felt suddenly claustrophobic, lost in this magical hellhole.

"You can run, girl, but you can't hide," the blonde shouted. His voice sounded like it came from behind me, yet I distinctly heard crunching leaves to the right.

I paused, bracing myself for an attack out of instinct. Despite my visual readiness, I was in no way prepared to take on another army of Lost Boys so soon. Once I was sure that something wasn't going to pounce out of the shadows, I took off in what I believed to be a forward direction, cursing under my breath with each burning sensation of pain and protest.

My heart nearly leapt from my chest with excitement as I saw smoke above the trees and heard wonderfully familiar voices. I didn't care whether my father would be upset with my unexpected appearance on the island; all that mattered was that I would be safe with them.

I ran toward their campsite with renewed confidence and an inexplicable amount of stamina. Just as I was about to make it into the clearing, a hand tugged on my jacket with such force that I fell backwards into a painful chokehold.

Without looking behind, I already knew who caught me. The one I left conscious. He didn't seem remotely fazed when I started clawing at his hand, all while desperately gasping for air. He bent his head down so that his lips were just above my ear. If I had more room to move, I would've shuddered in disgust as his warm breath billowed along my neck.

"Who do we have here? Let me guess, they've also come to rescue Henry?"

I scoffed. "I don't know them," I said between wheezes. "I just figured they'd be safer to be around than you and your little warrior boys."

He laughed mockingly in response as he twisted me around so I was now being pinned against a tree. When I saw the bloody mess I left behind on his face, I inwardly grinned. "You're a terrible liar," he said. "I saw them arrive on Hook's ship shortly after Henry was delivered to us."

Hook? How did he know my father?

"Clearly, you do know them," he said slowly, as if still working out the details in his head. "Yet, I didn't see you arrive with them…"

"I wasn't supposed to be here," I said, concealing my fear with a smug tone. "But I couldn't resist the challenge, so I snuck aboard that pirate's ship."

"Is that so?" he asked. He didn't sound particularly convinced. I could feel myself struggling to maintain composure under his intense, almost leering gaze. "Pan will definitely want to hear all about your…adventure."

"And if I refuse?" I asked, thankful that he backed away so I could cross my arms over my chest.

"Oh, I expect you to."

In a flash of movement, he struck me with a club I hadn't noticed him lugging around. As the corners of my vision faded to black, the last thing I saw was him looking down at me with a jagged grin.

* * *

**A/N: **So, about halfway into the third season of OUAT, I saw that Peter Pan was one of the main characters. I'd never seen the show, but it was on my list of shows to watch. I jumped right into the third season and still have to catch up with the previous two seasons. I'm going to try to keep this story focused on events that happened in this season, so bear with me if some backstories don't add up lol

If you've like what you see so far, leave a comment and let me know :)

Thanks for reading

XoXo Amber


	2. Peek-A-Boo

**Wicked Game **

By: Darkest Ember

Chapter 2: Peek-A-Boo

* * *

_Third Person P.O.V_

_It was a day just like any other. The ship was docked while Katelyn's parents were in town buying some supplies before the Jolly Roger set sail once more. While crewmembers socialized or snoozed, young Katelyn ran along the deck, chasing after a stray cat that had hopped aboard. _

_Despite the sunny skies, the mood seemed to dramatically darken when her parents finally returned. She wasn't able to see much over the crowd of men, but she did see her father clutching his side as her mother helped him onto the ship. After taking a bit of effort to slip between the crowd, Katelyn finally reached her parents. _

"_What happened, Father?" she asked, unable to look away from his bloodstained shirt. _

_Killian looked up at his daughter in alarm. He didn't want her to see him like this, fearing that she might get scared. He beckoned her over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen carefully, Katie. Go down to the sleeping quarters and stay there. Do not come back up here until I come get you, understand?"_

_She nodded silently before retreating to the lower level of the ship. As she passed by, she heard her mother summoning a prisoner from the dungeon. She wished that she could've stayed there with everyone in the midst of the tension and excitement, but still did as she was told. _

_Curiosity eventually got the better of her. Knowing of a loose floorboard above her parents' bed, she stood on the mattress and popped the board upward so she could catch a glimpse of what was happening above her. _

_A scaly, horrific-looking man came aboard the ship and addressed Milah. Katelyn wasn't sure how her mother could've ever been associated with such a terrifying creature. _

"_Well, well. Seems like you finally found the family you could never have with me," he said in a high-pitched, taunting voice. _

_His features scrunched into an ugly expression after Milah responded. All the sudden, everyone was shouting. Katelyn's view was blocked in the chaos, but she could've sworn she saw her father being flung across the ship. When the crew scattered a little more, Milah was lying in Killian's arms and the monstrous man was holding a glowing, beating heart in his hands. _

_With a little squeeze, the heart was crushed to dust._

* * *

My eyes snapped open as a rush of air flew into my lungs. The immediate panic slowly dissipated as I took in my surroundings. I was in a room with walls and floors made from wood and bamboo. A canopy of leaves served as a roof.

A thin layer of sweat coated my skin as I realized it was all just a horrible nightmare. But how could it have felt so real?

I can hardly remember the day my mother died all those years ago. Surely that couldn't have been a memory. Besides, Father told me that a crocodile – not some crazed heart-squashing monster – killed her and bit off his hand.

Tears blurred my vision as I pulled my knees up to my chest. Everything changed that day. Even though my father survived, he was never the same after losing her. He was reckless in everything that he did; yet, he acted overly cautious where I was concerned. Suddenly, I wasn't allowed to accompany him during raids or certain "dangerous" journeys.

That's why I _had_ to participate in this rescue mission. Once I prove to him I can protect myself, he'll get over his fear of losing me. Then we can be a family again – sailing the seas and exploring new worlds…

"Bad dream, darling?"

Just as my heartbeat started to return to its normal pace, it quickened once more at the sound of someone's voice coming from the corner of the room.

"W-who's there?" I asked, tossing the blanket aside and crouching in a defensive position.

He laughed as he stepped out of the shadows. "Don't be scared. I'm a friend."

Unlike the wild boys from yesterday, this one wasn't wearing a cloak and didn't appear to have any weapons, save for a small dagger strapped to his belt. He looked to be about my age, though he had an air of maturity that made him seem so much older.

Snapping out of my shock, I crawled out of bed and faced him with what I hoped was an indifferent expression. "I wasn't scared. I just had a painful ordeal yesterday on this godforsaken island…woke up in some strange tree house…and had this really bad dream –." Knowing that I was rambling, I cut myself off with a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Peter," he said with an innocent smile that quickly turned mischievous. "Peter Pan."

Any amount of polite kindness I was displaying was abandoned. This was the guy Blondie said he was bringing me to, presumably the ringleader of that circus of boys and the one who had Henry kidnapped. Consumed with anger and a twinge of fear, I wasn't able to think of anything to say in response.

Peter dropped the smile and said, "This is usually when you tell me your name."

"It would be, if this were a normal social situation. But there's nothing normal about you."

He tried to look confused, but I could tell that he was far from it. In fact, I'd say he was pleasantly surprised by my lack of instant respect or acknowledgement. "How can you say that when you don't even know me yet?"

Getting bored with this conversation, I sat back down on the bed and gave him a dirty look. He knew damn well why I wouldn't care for him, let alone want to get to know him. "You're the one who had Henry kidnapped. You're the reason I'm stuck on this island…"

An ounce of surprise shone through his façade. Didn't his minion tell him_ anything_? "From what I've heard Henry already has a rescue party. What does that make you?"

I didn't care for the way he was making me look insignificant in the scope of the rescue. "I'm here to save him, too," I said, keeping my voice as steady as possible. "Separate from the others."

"Yet you arrived here on the same ship. Surely you must've known someone to get on there?"

"So he _did_ tell you something. Aye, I was aboard that ship, but not because the captain allowed it. I stowed away with the cargo."

Apparently, that was all he needed to know. Mild interest reverted back to contained amusement as he smiled once more. The gesture, intended to make him appear friendly, had quite the opposite effect.

"In that case, allow me to escort you to the camp. That's where Henry's staying."

He approached the bed and held out a hand for me to take. I glanced between his outstretched hand and his innocently pleading expression. He's just begging not to be trusted, yet I couldn't stop myself from letting him help me to my feet.

"Why would you do that?"

"Are you not a friend of his? He's still adjusting to his new surroundings. A familiar face would do him some good."

"Um…I think he'd prefer one of his mothers for comfort. I've only known him a short while."

Pan smirked. "I said he needed a friend, not someone hell bent on destroying my plans."

I laughed a little louder than intended. "You must be joking! What makes you think _I_ won't try to do just that?"

"You're not quite an adult yet. Neverland's magic could still be appealing to you," he said, leaning in so close I could feel his breath billow across my face.

The proximity retrieved very unwanted memories from yesterday's encounter with that other boy. It was almost amusing to consider the stark differences between him and Pan. While he resorted straight to violence to get me to cooperate, Pan's not only having a conversation with me, but also offering to take me straight to Henry.

It almost seemed too good to be true.

"Guess I don't have much of a choice," I said, feeling defeated after a few moments of hopeless contemplation. "Can't do much saving from here. Wherever _here_ is…"

"Excellent," he cheered. "It's been quite some time since we've had a lost girl in Neverland."

* * *

Trees surrounded the entire path. It felt like we had been walking for hours, but without seeing the sun or any other surroundings, it was difficult to determine just how far we really were.

At first, everything felt fine – just a walk in an endless, overgrown park. But the more we walked, the harsher the pain became. My muscles ached in protest and scattered scabs itched. But I refused to let him see any signs of suffering.

"What makes this place so magical?" I asked, surprised to hear such cynicism in my words.

"Aside from the fact that anyone who lives here never grows old or dies?" he replied, shooting me what appeared to be his signature smirk.

I tried to glance up at the sky, but the trees were too dense to give me even a tiny glimpse at sunlight or blue skies. I know that the sun was setting during my chase through the woods yesterday, and it obviously rose again this morning. Yet time felt as if it were nonexistent… The concept of immortality was a tempting proposition, but I masterfully concealed any signs of interest. "There has to be more than that."

Instead of answering, he stepped a few inches off the trail and reached for some fruit dangling from a low branch. When he turned back to face me, he had one in each hand. It looked like a combination of several fruits – it had the shape of a pear, the texture of an orange, and the yellow hue of a ripened banana.

Lost in my curiosity, I scrambled to catch it after he haphazardly tossed it to me and took a bite of his. Looking down at the bizarre fruit in my hands, I felt a sudden wave of hunger twist my gut. I'd been so preoccupied with surviving that I hadn't even thought about food since arriving here.

Unable to resist or consider any negative side effects, I peeled the skin and bit into the fruit, amazed by how wonderfully sweet it tasted.

We kept walking in silence. I had forgotten about learning the magical qualities of Neverland, until Pan so kindly continued the conversation.

"I'm not sure you're ready to know the rest of Neverland's secrets," he said, turning around so that he was walking backward and facing me.

I rolled my eyes. "How can you say that when you don't even know anything about me yet?"

He laughed, indicating that he recognized my jest. "Nicely done. If you must know, Neverland is a place for lost or unloved boys, with the occasional exception," he said, winking. "When they come here, all they have to do is imagine something, and it will appear right before their eyes."

If that were the case, why was this place so simplistic? Where were remarkable castles or fantastical animals? Either these boys had a limited imagination or he's lying.

"So why didn't you imagine some form of transportation instead of making me walk halfway across an island?"

"You're a tough girl. I thought you could handle it…"

Although there was minimal light, I was sure he could still see the damnable blush that crept across my cheeks. How could such a simple statement get under my skin so easily?

"Of course I can handle it," I said defiantly. "Would _you_ want to trek through the woods after fighting ten boys at once? I mean look at me!" I paused to point out the various cuts and bruises that marred my skin.

He turned around and looked at my injuries as if he'd just noticed them. With a flick of his wrist and a spark of green smoke, my injuries completely vanished, save for the bloodstains.

"Still think there's no magic here?" he asked softly.

Gratitude outweighed pride. "That…that was pretty awesome," I said, stuttering over my words once I noticed how close we were standing. His bright green eyes bore into mine with such intensity that I had to look away. "We should probably keep going."

* * *

Once we arrived at the camp, we were greeted with a roaring fire and the sound of the boys cheering, laughing, or practicing combat. Some were still dressed in cloaks, while others wore torn bits of cloth stitched together to resemble shirts and pants.

Henry stood out quite obviously in the midst of the boys' playful chaos. Unlike the other boys, he wore normal clothes – jeans, a shirt, a jacket, and a scarf. He wasn't acting like a wild animal; rather, he was sitting alone on a log near the fire.

Alarmed by how depressed he looked and totally forgetting about Pan, I started to run to him, but came to a sudden stop when the menace from yesterday stepped in front of me. He wore his brown hood low over his face so that I could hardly see his eyes. Even so, I could still make out traces of resentment in his steely stare.

"I'm surprised to see you conscious so soon," he said in that flat, mocking tone of his. "I hit you pretty hard."

"Let's just say I have a surprising tolerance for pain," I shot back. I tried to step around him, but he mimicked my movement and laughed at my frustration.

"They why did you have Pan heal you?"

"Why _didn't_ you?" I asked, noticing the scabbed remains of my infliction.

"I prefer to be reminded of my battles so that I can improve. I assure you, girl, you won't be able to strike me again."

My fingers balled into a fist at my side. I would've been more than happy to prove him wrong, but Pan stepped between us. "Come now, Felix. Is that any way to treat our new lost girl?"

* * *

**A/N: **I've gotta say...I was absolutely thrilled to see this story get such a strong start :) Thank you everyone who read, reviewed, or added this story to your favorites/alerts. Originally this chapter was a bit longer, but I decided to cut it before Katelyn surprises Henry. In the next chapter: more backstory will be revealed, Henry and Katelyn plot an escape, and Pan leads the Lost Boys in a surprise attack on Emma and the others.

Hope you all liked this chapter!

XoXo Amber


	3. Mouse Trap

**Wicked Game **

By: Darkest Ember

Chapter 3: Mouse Trap

* * *

Admittedly, I haven't known Henry or anyone else from Storybrooke for very long. Whenever my father would go on a journey "too dangerous" for me to join, one of the few towns he'd drop me off at was Storybrooke – a town in a separate realm from the Enchanted Forest and created as the result of the Evil Queen's curse.

I met Henry one day at Granny's Diner. He was sitting alone, reading a rather large book filled with stories and illustrations. As it turned out, he was the son of the savior – the woman who undid the curse.

After a bit of small talk over grilled cheeses, we started exchanging back-stories. He gave me a surprisingly detailed account of how he tracked down his birth mother and how together they overcame Regina.

Despite the various adventures I'd been on, somehow my tales of being a pirate-in-training seemed slightly less exciting than breaking curses or fighting dragons.

Now, he looked nothing like that energetic boy. If it weren't for the flames adding flares of color to his face, I would almost mistake him for a corpse. The moment he recognized me, his glum expression dramatically brightened.

"Katelyn!" he exclaimed. "What're you doing here? Did the Lost Boys kidnap you too?"

I laughed, rustling his hair. "Nope, but they did try. I'm here to save you!" Since I could still feel Pan and Felix watching me, I bent down and whispered, "Your family is here as well. Their camp is closer to the beach, though."

Understanding my use of discrete communication, he responded in an equally quiet though very excited tone. "Seriously? I knew you guys would come find me!" Just as quickly as his excitement came, it was replaced with confusion. "Wait, if they're here, why aren't you with them?"

Smart kid. Avoiding eye contact, I laughed shakily, stumbling through an excuse. "They didn't know I was on the ship. My father told me that it was too unsafe, but you know me…I couldn't resist the challenge."

That seemed to ease Henry's concern a bit, though he still looked unhappy. "You're in danger here, especially by yourself." His eyes drifted along my arms where the bloodstains were still rather noticeable.

At first I felt incredibly self-conscious, but that gave way to feeling offended. Surely he wasn't implying that I couldn't handle myself? Wasn't that the point of this quest – to prove that I _can_?

"I took on at least ten Lost Boys at once, Henry. I'm not here because of force…I came here to see you, make sure _you_ were all right."

"But you arrived here with Pan," he said, suddenly sounding terrified. "You're saying that you willingly came here with him?"

I glanced over my shoulder and saw that Pan was talking to a group of Lost Boys. He didn't seem all that frightening. I'd almost consider him friendly, but then again I only spent a couple hours with him. Clearly, he wanted Henry to be brought here for a reason. And clearly, based on Henry's reaction, it probably isn't a good reason.

"Has he told you what he wanted you for?" I asked, returning to a hushed conversation. Just because Pan appeared busy didn't mean he didn't have someone else listening.

"He said…he said he needed me for my heart – the heart of the truest believer – to save magic," he said, his voice carrying a nervous quiver.

Flashes of images from my nightmare played in the back of my mind. That man…that _monster_ ripping my mother's heart from her chest and crushing it to dust. Suddenly, Henry's terror didn't seem so misplaced.

What if Pan planned to do the same thing to Henry's heart?

A wave of nausea spread through my body as the corners of my vision began to darken. I cringed as my body fell backward into the bushes with an unforgiving thud.

* * *

+Peter Pan's POV+

Despite my attempts to trick Henry into trusting me, none of them succeeded. Yet, the moment he saw this girl, he lit up with such happiness.

It bothered me that I don't know what relation she might have to the other trespassers. At first I thought she could provide me with some information, but I believe I already know enough about them. There's the dear savior Emma, the "evil" queen Regina, the lovebirds Snow and Charming, and of course, my eternal adversary, Hook.

So, how does a teenage girl fit in with them? Although I'm quite looking forward to unraveling that mystery, I now have an even greater purpose for her. Perhaps she will be able to lure Henry into a state of trust and acceptance in a way that I could not.

"I recognize that look," Felix said. "What're you planning?"

I smirked. "I know you have your doubts, but I believe this girl will be of great use to us."

Felix's interest seemed to evaporate. He rolled his eyes. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Have I ever been wrong before?"

He sighed in defeat. "'Pan never fails,'" he replied in a droning tone.

Before I could continue thinking through this new plan, Sam, one of the Lost Boys sent to patrol the island, burst through some bushes. "I found them," he said, nearly out of breath. "I found the trespassers you were searching for."

Such wonderful timing. "Excellent work," I said, grinning. "Felix, get the boys ready. I need to go fill in our guest of honor and his friend."

Felix reached out and grabbed my arm. "Do you really think it wise to trust her?" he asked, glaring in her direction. "You know she's going to run."

Felix's loyalty over the years has been unwavering, but ever since he encountered the girl yesterday, he won't stop this incessant questioning. Doesn't he understand that it matters not what she does with Henry? There is no escape off this island, and there are very little places to hide.

"Relax, Felix," I laughed, easing out of his grip. "Regardless of whether she chooses to stay, the game has only just begun. I'm simply being courteous and letting her make the first move."

Waves of frustration and doubt were silently rolling off him, but I didn't care. It won't be long until he sees that I was right all along.

When I turned back around, I was surprised to find her passed out on the ground. Henry was looking around the camp trying to find someone to help, but it was obvious that he didn't trust a single Lost Boy. Perhaps if I revive her, his disdain for me will lessen.

"You two seemed to be enjoying your reunion. I don't understand…" I said, trying to sound genuinely concerned. "What happened to her?"

Henry looked up at me with a mixture of fear and defiance. "I-I don't know. We were just talking then she fainted!"

I bent down so that we were closer to eye-level. "I can help her."

"No!" he shouted. "You'll only hurt her."

Any anger I felt at his insistent defiance was carefully masked beneath a pained expression. "My magic can heal her. I helped her after her encounter with the Lost Boys," I replied, nodding toward the slashes and stains in her shirt.

Desperation settled in as his shoulders slumped in defeat and he distanced himself from her body, giving me silent consent. I placed a hand on either side of her face and watched my fingertips glow green. As her eyes shot open and her vision adjusted, her expression quickly shifted from dazed to disgusted. The last time she looked at me like that was when she figured out who I was back in the tree house.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, shoving her palms against my chest in a weak attempt to distance herself. I stayed hovering over her, which only added to her frustration.

I pushed some stray locks of hair out of her face and pulled my hand back with blood coating my fingertips. "I healed you, again," I replied, showing her the blood. "You fainted and hit your head."

She strained to pull herself into a sitting position as she tried to recall what led to her passing out. Apparently it didn't take long – she further distanced herself from me and blocked Henry. "Stay away from us."

I laughed bitterly. "Is this how you always thank someone who helps you?"

"I didn't ask for your help."

"Forgive me for assisting a damsel in distress," I said, standing up.

Henry, though he tried to display confidence, continued scooting behind Katelyn, now peering at me over her shoulder.

"Perhaps you'll be happy to know that I must leave. Something's happened in the forest that requires my immediate attention," I said, pleased with how serious I sounded. I focused my gaze on her in particular. "Can I trust you to stay here…stay safe, Katelyn?"

Her brows arched with temporary surprise upon hearing that I knew her name, thanks to Henry's earlier exclamation. Once that passed, I could already see the wheels turning in her mind, plotting their escape.

"Look," she said, standing up and glaring at me. "I don't need your protection or advice. I took care of myself just fine before meeting you and I'll continue to do so."

Deciding to take a risk, I reached out and cupped her face in my hands, feeling her skin burn beneath my touch. "I don't doubt for a second that you're incapable of defending yourself, Katelyn. The forest can be a dangerous place if you don't know where you're going, and I don't want you or Henry to get hurt."

Her hardened expression seemed to soften as a different plan formed in her mind. "You know what? You're right. If we were to wonder off, we'd probably just get lost. And I could do without another chase through the woods." She finished with a strained smile and mischievous glint in her eyes.

Despite what I assume to be her best efforts to gain my trust with an obvious lie, I had to give her credit. Based on the horrified and betrayed expression on Henry's face, it's safe to say she managed to trick one of us.

* * *

+Katelyn's POV+

My heart continued to pound roughly in my chest even after Pan left. I felt worn down from all these intense emotions – fear of what Pan really planned for Henry, sadness from thinking about my mother's death, and relief after standing up to Pan and hopefully fooling him into trusting me.

Taking all that into consideration, I suppose my passing out isn't all that unusual. Although I have every intention of escaping with Henry, I can't shake this feeling of guilt for betraying Pan. I shook my head in an attempt to clear this foggy feeling. But the way he looked so concerned when I first opened my eyes…the way he acknowledged my abilities…

No. I shouldn't care about him. When I bring Henry back to the camp I found yesterday, when I bring him back to Emma, I'll be a hero. And my father will never have a reason to stop me from joining him ever again.

When I turned around, Henry backed away from me. "What's wrong, kiddo?" I asked, wondering what could've possibly gone wrong in the last five minutes. This look of shocked betrayal was such a tremendous contrast to how he looked before that encounter with Pan.

"You said you came here to rescue me!" he said. Although he kept his voice low, I could still hear the accusation.

I placed my hands on his shoulders to stop him from backing away. "Of course I'm here to save you. But Pan didn't need to know that. If he doesn't expect us to leave, he probably didn't think to instruct anyone to stand guard. It was all a trick."

"That's…genius!" he cheered, reaching up and wrapping his arms around my neck.

As great as it felt to have Henry back to his old self, that didn't ease my concern as I took note of the remaining Lost Boys. Some of the boys were shirtless and covered in paint, hopping around the fire to the beat of a soundless rhythm. Others were gathering where Pan and Felix had been standing. Unlike the carefree boys by the fire, these boys appeared to be preparing for battle.

Thankfully, I'm not their target this time.

As I watched them march down a trail leading to the middle of the forest, I tried to configure an escape plan. Obviously, our best plan of action would be to go in the opposite direction and try to find our way back to the beach. Then we could hide out on the ship until I found a better way to navigate this place.

Spotting a quiver of arrows and a bow nearby, I finalized the plan. "Okay, Henry," I said, a smile slowly spreading across my face. "Let's do this."

His face lit up as he was once more filled with excitement. "How do you plan on getting out of here?"

"Leave that to me," I said, winking as I crept over to the weapons.

Usually my weapon of choice is a blade or sword, but I do have some experience in archery from many years ago. I tugged on the bow, getting a feel for the pressure required to shoot. As I grabbed the quiver, I noticed that the arrowheads looked wet, but dismissed that detail.

If it's sharp, then it'll do its job just fine.

We crept along logs and makeshift tents, heading toward the trail on the west side of camp. No one seemed to notice us until just before we dashed for the trail. A boy swung over to us on a vine, landing a couple feet ahead of us.

"Where do you think you're going? Pan said–."

"Does it look like we care what Pan says?" I asked, feeling my fingers tighten on the bow. "You can either move or get an arrow to the chest. It's your choice, really."

He laughed, unfazed by my threat. "You expect me to be afraid of a _girl_?"

"You should be. Katelyn's already taken on a handful of you Lost Boys," Henry chimed in.

The Lost Boy drew a sword, but I was already prepared. With precise motion, I reached behind and grabbed an arrow. I waited until he got a little closer before shooting and hitting him directly between his shoulder and arm.

He dropped to his knees with a cry of pain. Considering him to be harmless now, I strolled past him and scoffed. "Don't be such a baby, kid. You'll bleed a little, but you won't die."

Although his eyes were watery, he managed to fully express his contempt toward me. "That wasn't an ordinary arrow. It was laced with dreamshade…with p-poison."

The skin beneath the torn fabric had already turned black as blood poured out of the wound in thick globs. "Poison?" I whispered, feeling my flesh grow cold. So that's why the arrows appeared wet…

I chewed on my lower lip, unsure of what to do. If I leave him unattended he will die, but if I call attention to us, someone else will try to stop us and all I can do is slice them with my hidden dagger or continue using these damned poison arrows.

"What're we going to do?" I asked Henry, knowing how silly this looked – asking a little boy for advice.

Despite all the fights and battles I'd seen, I have never been responsible for someone's death.

* * *

+Felix's POV+

It was amusing to watch the adults in their poorly constructed camp, entirely unaware that they were surrounded. All the Lost Boys spread out and hid beneath bushes or behind tree trunks. We had plenty of laced arrows and sharpened blades to combat their limited weapons and weak magic.

Their foolish belief in their strength and intelligence reminded me of the girl…Katelyn. I'm sure Pan also wonders what her real association with these people is.

Before I could consider any conspiracy theories, Pan had already put the plan in motion. Using magic, he changed his attire to match Henry's. He stood with his back facing them, but from that distance it was fair to assume that their little Henry was standing there.

"Henry?" Emma called with an unmistakable amount of hope.

All their anticipating expressions were reduced to a mixture of disappointment and disgust as Pan turned around to reveal himself. "Hi Emma," he grinned.

She scowled. "Where the hell is Henry?"

"Safe and sound, don't worry," Pan replied, taking a few steps down the hill that separated us from them. "But I'm not here to talk about him."

"All we care about is getting Henry back," Regina snarled. "We don't have interest in anything else you have to say."

Pan didn't seem at all bothered by the ferocity in her voice. Instead, he gazed around at each of us, giving the silent signal to reveal ourselves. "Do you feel like listening now?"

"We're not afraid of some little imps with toy weapons," Regina said. Each of them took a fighting stance, indicating that they would not back down.

Pan sighed and shook his head with mocking regret. "I had hoped to avoid bloodshed so early in the game, but it seems as though you're giving me no choice."

I walked along some bushes and watched as a barrage of arrows flew toward the entrapped rescue crew. A poisoned arrow nearly hit Mary Margaret, but her prince shoved her out of the way just in time, taking the hit instead.

Hook was getting ready to fight off some of the boys who were going after Emma, but I leapt in front of him before he could get there. "It's been a while, captain," I jeered, my sword clashing with his hook. "Where have you been all these years?"

"As far away from this hellish place as possible," Hook grunted. He backed out of the brace and tried swinging his sword, but I easily blocked him. "Speaking of my absence…seems like you've found someone else to fight. That blood looks fairly fresh."

I could tell that he was taunting me, but it didn't affect me. "Funny you should ask," I said, swinging my sword in a different direction. "After we secured Henry, some foolish girl decided to come out and play. I did far more damage than she did to me."

Although brief, I saw a flicker of concern flash in his eyes. How very interesting. The thought of Hook settling down and having a family was laughable, but not impossible.

He scoffed, trying to gain a better hold on his emotions. "I thought you only kept boys captive on this island."

"Oh she just arrived here yesterday. In fact, I think she came off your ship."

His body slackened with panic, giving me the perfect opportunity to slash him. He fell to his knees, clutching his already bleeding side. "Katie," he whispered.

It appears that Pan was right. She _will_ be useful to us.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm what will Felix do with this new information? Will Katelyn and Henry be able to escape before Pan and the others return to the camp? How will Hook feel knowing that his daughter is in Neverland? Find out in the next chapter!

Thank you so much to everyone who has read, favorited, and commented on this story! I'm glad you all like it and hope this chapter was equally enjoyable :)


End file.
